Delilah
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Um tributo a "Minha amiga é um cupido" da autora Callie Potter] Marlene McKinnon precisava entender o seu passado, mas para isso ela precisava escolher entre o que era certo e o que era fácil.


**Nota da história:**  


Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. O enredo da fanfic pertence a Callie Potter, em uma fanfic chamada "Minha amiga é um cupido", uma das melhores Blackinnon do fandom. Como a fanfic ficou sem um final, eu decidi (com a permissão dela) escrever uma one-shot só para dar um final ao que ela começou. Nada disso me pertence, só as palavras.

* * *

Os cupidos viam os humanos como ferramentas que não podiam funcionar sozinhas, como se eles precisassem de um par que se encaixasse na engrenagem e, finalmente, pudessem empurrar um ao outro para fazer com que a máquina funcionasse.

Na antiguidade clássica, os deuses viam os humanos como ferramentas também. Eles procriavam com os mortais, tinham filhos semideuses somente para mandá-los para a morte. Uma morte motivada por vingança, raiva, ganância, todos os sentimentos mais mesquinhos existentes.

_"Os sentimentos que os seres humanos carregam dentro de si são traiçoeiros e você não está acostumada com eles: a tristeza, a saudade, a raiva, todos são extremamente perigosos e mortais"._

Será, Eros?

Estava descrevendo mesmo aos humanos ou também aos deuses?

_"Quando tornar-se mortal, Marlene, você será capaz de sentir cada um deles, será intenso e você precisará ser forte para suportar e não permitir que estes lhe afastem da sua missão."_

Estava chovendo.

Ela nunca tinha sentido a sensação da chuva sobre a sua pele.

Era libertador. Gotas de água evaporadas em nuvens fofas e, no momento, negras. Elas estavam tão vazias que precisavam se libertar, libertar-se de sua água acumulada.

Talvez fosse o modo delas de chorar.

Marlene se lembrava de um cupido chamado Cloud. Cupidos tinham nomes curiosos, no geral, como sua amiga Cupcake (que ela preferia chamar apenas de Cake).

Ela não tinha um nome usual. Sem nome de doces, coisas fofas ou algum personagem mitológico ou bíblico, como Dalila. Nunca tinha parado para pensar o quanto aquelas diferenças eram estranhas. Na verdade, ninguém nunca tinha se questionado sobre o quão diferente Marlene era dos outros cupidos de Eros.

Eles sabiam de algo que ela não? Achava improvável.

Aqueles pesadelos em que alguém gritava o seu nome desesperadamente, onde tudo ao seu redor era água, quase como naquele momento. Só conseguia ver água. Era como se Zeus quisesse comemorar o fato de que finalmente um dos casais mais complicados de todos os tempos tinha ficado junto. Finalmente uma chuva no meio da seca que tinham enfrentado nos últimos meses.

_"Esperar como você é como esperar pela chuva nessa seca"._ A Nova Cinderela.

Mary tinha lhe obrigado a ver todos os quinze itens da sua lista Mary Macdonald de filmes favoritos. Ela esperava encontrar alguma resposta humana para juntar a James e Lily.

Parece que tinha dado certo.

Não tinha sido um caminho fácil. Marlene e todos os cupidos antes dela sabiam disso. Lily e James eram difíceis, tão difíceis que ela precisou tornar-se humana. Antes dela, só um outro cupido tinha chegado a esse extremo, a sua história foi apagada dos registros.

Seu nome.

Qual casal ficou junto.

Tudo apagado da história.

Se havia um deus para unir aos casais, como era o caso de Afrodite e seu filho Eros, teria alguma força que tentasse impedi-los? Algo como Peribeia, a gigante antagônica da deusa do amor? Era por isso que alguns casais eram tão difíceis de ficarem juntos?

Qualquer pessoa que visse de longe Lily e James agora não poderia imaginar o quão difícil tinha sido que ficassem juntos, por mais que fosse óbvio que foram feitos um para o outro.

Mas nem sempre os deuses estavam certos.

Era só se lembrar de Tonks, a sua colega de trabalho na lanchonete e amiga. Sempre tinha feito de tudo para desanimá-la em relação a Remus, tinha sido a pior amiga que alguém poderia ter, somente porque havia um cupido tentando juntá-lo com Dorcas.

Era certo decidir o destino das pessoas dessa forma?

Era uma fórmula sempre cem por cento correta?

Virou as costas para o grupo. Podia sentir a felicidade transbordar por cada poro de cada um deles, mas ela só sentia tristeza. Tinha cumprido a sua missão e a regra era clara: quando uma missão era cumprida, você deveria retornar para uma nova. O trabalho nunca acabava.

Descobriu que aquelas gotas de água quente, misturadas às frias da chuva, eram as suas lágrimas.

Ela não deveria estar feliz? Tinha conseguido outra proeza. A maravilhosa cupido Marlene tinha conseguido unir outro casal impossível em tempo, mesmo que não tivesse sido em um tempo recorde.

Talvez a sua próxima missão fosse unir Sirius com alguma garota, embora ela já tivesse tentado tantas vezes. Ela não conseguiria essa missão, ou conseguiria? Quando ela voltasse, aqueles sentimentos que mantinha guardados dentro de si desapareceriam completamente e para sempre? Ela nunca mais o veria?

Cobriu a sua boca quando escutou um soluço escapar. No meio de tanta chuva e cada vez mais distante dos que um dia chamou de amigos, era impossível que a escutassem. Humanos não tinham uma audição tão apurada.

Estava toda molhada e provavelmente pegaria uma pneumonia, mas isso não importava. Assim que amanhecesse, ela não ficaria doente outra vez. Os soluços aumentaram e ela deslizou pela porta fechada do seu apartamento, como viu tantas humanas fazerem antes, quando tinham seus corações partidos.

Era aquela a sensação?

Dalila não estava na sala esperando-a, nem Cake.

Ela estava tão feliz horas antes, depois de conversar com Lily. Viu nos olhos da ruiva que aquela seria a noite em que ela quebraria as suas barreiras em relação a James Potter.

Humanos sempre sentiam vontade de dormir depois de chorar muito. A sonolência era um consolo para a melancolia, mas ela não podia desperdiçar suas últimas horas em Terra com uma necessidade inútil.

Para quê? Para que tivesse outro de seus pesadelos? Para que aquela mulher a dissesse para se afastar de Sirius? Bem, ela conseguiu. Ela se afastaria. Não porque quisesse.

Mas o que ela queria? Permanecer como humana? Se envolver com ele? Ela não podia. Ela era um cupido. Os deuses poderiam amaldiçoá-lo, talvez fosse por isso que o outro cupido tinha sido banido da história. Teria vivido sua paixão feliz? Ou teria ido direto para os Campos de Punição de Hades?

Crime: amar demais.

Sentença: culpada.

Teve um momento de lucidez, assim que um raio atingiu um dos postes de iluminação e apagou a luz de toda a rua. Que irônico, não? Ela poderia fazer três coisas.

**A)** Ir atrás do Rio Lete, onde poderia ter as suas lembranças apagadas para sempre e voltar a ser um cupido como sempre foi;

**B)** Voltar para o mundo dos cupidos com as suas lembranças, sabendo que não sofreria mais, pois cupidos não têm sentimentos humanos;

**C)** Aceitar a proposta de Morpheus.

Tonks diria que existia a opção: **D)** Desistir dos cupidos e ficar com os humanos, ficar com Sirius.

Semanas antes, quando juntar Lily e James parecia uma missão impossível demais, Cake tinha levado Marlene até o deus dos sonhos, Morpheus. Precisava de uma resposta para o que os seus pesadelos significavam, nunca poderia escolher entre os cupidos e os humanos sem essa resposta.

_Morpheus pôs uma das mãos na cabeça de Marlene, a palma aberta virada para a sua testa, e puxou de lá algo que parecia uma nuvem, uma fumaça com imagens. Era assim que os sonhos eram?_

_— Isto não é um sonho — ele disse, como se soubesse o que ela pensou._

_Provavelmente ele sabia._

_— Não, é um pesadelo — respondeu Marlene, estremecendo com o frio._

_Cada palavra que ela dizia saía como fumaça. Não estranharia se a fumaça também tivesse imagens, como o sonho._

_— Tampouco — Morpheus respondeu, olhando bem interessado para as imagens, como se pudesse compreendê-las — São lembranças._

_Lembranças? Mas ela nunca tinha vivido aqueles momentos._

_— De quem? — perguntou Marlene._

_Morpheus deixou a fumaça dissipar-se no frio congelante da caverna._

_— Essa e outras respostas eu não posso dar — ele disse — A minha ajuda tem um preço._

_Os deuses tinham voltado a aceitar dracmas como pagamento?_

_— Que preço? — perguntou Marlene, deixando suas sobrancelhas quase sumirem por trás da franja do penteado._

_— As suas lembranças pela de outras pessoas — ele disse — Considero um preço justo._

_— Lembranças de outras pessoas? — repetiu Cake, sem entender._

_— Eu trago as suas lembranças de volta e todas as respostas por trás delas, desde que todos os humanos com quem passou nas últimas semanas se esqueçam de você._

Ela não podia aceitar, naquele momento.

Não tinha cumprido a sua missão de juntar Lily e James.

Teria sido tudo em vão, mas agora ela não tinha impedimentos. Sabia que Morpheus não entraria nos territórios de Eros, isso poderia criar uma guerra entre deuses não vista há muitos séculos. Portanto, eles se esqueceriam de sua existência e de tudo o que ela fez, mas continuariam juntos.

Lily e James. Remus e Tonks.

Apenas Sirius permaneceria sozinho. Talvez voltasse a ser o cafajeste garanhão que conheceu no início, já que não tinha mais a ela para ajudá-lo a conquistar as garotas. Uma péssima ajuda, diga-se de passagem.

— Cake, apareça, por favor — pediu Marlene para o vazio.

Isso costumava funcionar.

Talvez todos lá em cima soubessem agora que Lily e James estavam juntos.

— Você quer voltar agora? — perguntou Cake, parecendo notar a sua aparência acabada, mas talvez colocasse a culpa na chuva para isso.

— Não, eu preciso ir até Morpheus — respondeu Marlene — Eu decidi aceitar a proposta dele.

Ir de um lugar para o outro em um estalar de dedos era uma habilidade de cupido da qual ela sentia falta, mas abriria mão sem pensar duas vezes.

Assim que abriu os olhos, estava novamente naquela caverna congelante.

— Fico feliz que tenha aceitado a minha proposta.

Morpheus estava sentado em seu trono, em volta das fumaças de imagens, os olhos fechados, como se estivesse meditando.

Talvez ele fosse um dos mais podErosos deuses, ele tinha conhecimento de tudo o que acontecia no mundo através dos sonhos das pessoas. Das coisas mais banais até as mais preocupantes, ou o que poderia ser preocupante para um deus grego.

Mas como não era filho de Cronos, não era o deus dos deuses.

— Venha até aqui.

A sua voz não era reconfortante, apesar de suave, como se ele vivesse adormecido com os olhos abertos.

Quando ele pôs as mãos nas laterais de sua cabeça, diferente de como fez da última vez, Marlene sentiu como se tivesse entrado de cabeça em uma piscina de água gelada. A sensação era horrível.

Já tinha escutado que Hypnos, o deus do sono, era mais agradável, como uma piscina de água quente, mas duvidava que ele pudesse ajudá-la.

Sentiu o calor que queria quando abriu os olhos.

Sentia a textura da grama sob os seus pés.

O vento a atingia em seus braços e pernas desnudas, mas ela não estava nua.

Estava mais em paz do que nunca esteve.

— Lene!

Ela virou-se para trás, sentindo que tinha apenas metade do controle do seu corpo, como se estivesse vendo por trás dos olhos de outra pessoa.

Sentiu o corpo paralisar, as costas tensionarem-se, quando reconheceu a dona da voz.

Dalila.

Ela estava sorrindo, como se Marlene fosse uma velha amiga.

Nunca tinha visto a garota sorrir, muito menos para ela. Dalila sempre tinha a odiado, desde que podia se lembrar por gente, desde que começou como cupido.

— O que está fazendo? Precisamos nos apressar! — ela aproximou-se dela e pegou em seu braço.

— Não, isso não está certo — Marlene estancou os pés na terra e percebeu só então que estava descalça.

Óbvio, ela estava sentindo a textura da grama nos pés.

Como faria isso calçada?

— Você não precisa ter medo — Dalila voltou a sorrir, tranquilizadora — Órion não vai fugir.

Quem era Órion?

Ela olhou para os seus pés e suspirou.

— Olhe só o que você fez! Está com os pés todos sujos! — reclamou, ainda sem demonstrar raiva.

Marlene pôs a mão no braço de Dalila e sentiu o calor de sua pele.

Ela era humana.

As duas eram humanas.

Como isso era possível? Não podia ser uma lembrança, era impossível.

— Você não precisa ficar nervosa — Dalila disse, assim que começaram a caminhar.

Agora era possível enxergar melhor ao redor. Estavam em um prado. Marlene não estranharia se visse um cavalo passar a correr a qualquer momento.

Encontraram as suas sapatilhas jogadas perto do asfalto.

Havia uma poça de água quase evaporada por causa de calor. Assim que abaixou-se para calçar os sapatos, pôde ver a sua imagem refletida nitidamente.

Aquilo não podia ser uma lembrança. Isso era impossível.

— Eu sei que está chateada com ele — dizia Dalila — Bem, vocês estão sempre brigando, mas eu tenho certeza de que você gosta dele.

— Eu nem o conheço — retrucou.

— Deixe de ser exagerada, é claro que o conhece. E vai conhecê-lo mais quando conversarem como pessoas decentes.

Ela estava agindo como cupido, percebeu com surpresa.

Dalila estava agindo como _seu _cupido.

Marlene já tinha sido humana antes.

O que aconteceu para que deixasse de ser? Nem sabia que era possível humanos se tornarem cupidos.

Esperava que estivesse em um século diferente, talvez os anos 1800, mas as ruas estavam asfaltadas e as calçadas pavimentadas. Os carros não eram tão modernos, mas não eram peças de museu ambulantes. O calor não mentia o avanço das obras humanas.

Estava havia quantas gerações antes da geração de Lily e James?

Duas?

Três?

— Ali está ele — Dalila cochichou em seu ouvido.

Ela novamente parou de caminhar.

Quem Dalila dizia ser Órion se parecia muito com Sirius e percebeu que aquela Marlene estava perdidamente apaixonada por aquele desconhecido homem.

— Órion de quê? — virou-se para perguntar a Dalila, antes que ela pudesse se afastar.

— Black — ela respondeu.

Tudo fazia sentido.

A maldição que caiu sobre a família Black. O motivo pelo qual ela não conseguia juntar Sirius com nenhuma outra mulher, o motivo pelo qual ele disse não se apaixonar por ninguém...

Mas ele tinha dito estar apaixonado por ela.

_— Você não pode ir embora._

_Ela tinha quase desistido naquele dia, tudo por causa daqueles sentimentos proibidos._

_— Você não entende — ela queria que Sirius entendesse._

_Se ele a pedisse para ficar, ela nunca poderia ir._

_— Por favor, Lene. Não vá embora — ele disse — Se o problema são os meus sentimentos, eu a deixo em paz, mas não vá. Eu não posso..._

_O problema não eram os sentimentos dele, eram os dela._

_Algo a impediu de responder isso._

_— Okay, eu fico._

A amaldiçoada era ela, no fim das contas?

A imagem de Órion foi se aproximando da Marlene do passado, mas tudo ao seu redor dissolveu-se. Por um momento, foi como o seu coração fosse sair do peito, como se ela estivesse se afogando em água.

De fato ela estava se afogando.

Tentou sacudir os braços, mas as correntes de água eram fortes demais.

Estava no fundo de um rio escuro e não conseguia se mexer direito, seus sentidos estavam entorpecidos. Ela não sabia nadar.

Isso parecia não ter mudado.

_— Ai, meu Deus, Lene! Você está bem? — perguntou Lily, preocupada._

_Ela estava em uma enfermaria e não se lembrava de como tinha parado lá._

_— O que aconteceu? — ela resmungou, uma dor de cabeça impedindo-a de olhar diretamente para a luz do teto._

_Odiava aqueles sintomas humanos._

_— Você caiu na piscina, quase se afogou — disse Dorcas — Se não fosse por Sirius..._

Ela saiu dessas lembranças quando alguém puxou o seu corpo para a superfície.

— Chamem um médico, por favor! — Órion gritava.

Queria dizer a ele que estava tudo bem, mas não estava.

Ela não sentia que estava tudo bem. Na realidade, ela nem sentia nada. Sua pele estava fria, perdendo calor muito rápido. Seus braços e pernas estavam ficando rígidos. Ela estava morta, ou morreria muito em breve por causa da grande quantidade incômoda de água nos pulmões.

— Isso é tudo culpa minha — Marlene nunca viu Dalila chorar.

Sentia a culpa emanar dos dois com força.

— A culpa não é sua, Lila — Órion respondeu com um carinho sofrido que foi como enfiar facas no coração de Marlene.

Da Marlene do passado.

A Marlene do agora não sentia nada, apenas as peças do quebra-cabeças se encaixando lentamente.

Dalila tinha se apaixonado por Órion. Ela impediu que um casal marcado ficasse junto. Ela era a cupido apagada da história. Por causa deles, a Marlene do passado tinha preferido morrer do que viver com a dor de ver seu amor com outra mulher.

_— Você precisa entender._

_Ela estava em um limbo. Não era frio, nem quente. Era o equilíbrio entre todas as coisas._

_— Precisa entender o que eu fiz._

_Era a voz de Eros._

— Você me transformou em cupido — ela disse em voz alta para o nada — Você apagou as minhas memórias. Por que não me deixou morrer? Por que não me deixou ir para o Elísio? Ou reencarnar?

Ele não respondeu as suas perguntas.

Deuses geralmente não respondiam. Eles não davam explicações para os seus atos.

Na antiguidade, muitas pessoas tinham despertado a pena dos deuses e ido morar nas estrelas, como as constelações existentes no céu à noite.

Marlene tinha virado um cupido.

Para juntar casais que devem ficar juntos, tendo sido ela vítima do egoísmo de um cupido. Quanta ironia.

"Egoísmo?" Uma voz em sua cabeça perguntou.

Dalila não tinha escolhido se apaixonar por Órion, assim como ela não tinha escolhido se apaixonar por Sirius.

Morpheus a tirou do limbo e das suas lembranças com apenas um estalar de dedos. Mary tinha ensinado Marlene a não confiar em um cara estalando os dedos.

— O que aconteceu com ela? — perguntou Marlene a ele.

Morpheus não deu sinais de que responderia.

— Você prometeu! — ela gritou — Minhas lembranças e as respostas das minhas perguntas em troca das lembranças dos meus amigos.

Ele pareceu achar graça da palavra "amigos".

— As respostas estavam nas suas lembranças, não é? — ele perguntou — Mas tudo bem, estou me sentindo bem humorado. Foram lembranças muito boas que construiu com seus... amigos.

Ele parecia se alimentar de boas lembranças e sonhos, pois não via pesadelos e más lembranças ao seu redor. Talvez por isso ele quisesse tanto se livrar das lembranças da antiga Marlene.

— Uma maldição caiu sobre os Black, como você já sabe — ele disse — O filho de Dalila foi dado para a irmã de Órion.

— Filho? — Marlene perguntou — Ela estava grávida?

— Voltou para o mundo dos cupidos, onde Eros estava esperando o momento perfeito para que ela se redimisse de seus erros. Parece que ele encontrou esse momento agora.

Morpheus não explicou o que isso significava, mas para Marlene bastava.

O quão longe podia ir a crueldade dos deuses?

— Marlene — Cake tentou pôr a mão em seu ombro, mas ela afastou-a.

— A sua irmã... Perdão, a que um dia foi sua irmã, Maya, sentia que algo daria errado, por isso os seus pesadelos. Ela estava gritando para que você se afastasse dele — Morpheus disse.

Por isso Dalila a odiava.

Por culpa dela, ela tinha sido separada de seu verdadeiro amor e de seu filho.

Tudo porque Marlene, em vez de tentar seguir a sua vida, resolveu acabar com ela de uma vez.

— Cake, por favor — ela disse com a voz tremida — Leve-me de volta.

— Para a Terra? — perguntou Cake.

— Não, para cima.

Ela pareceu surpresa, mas fez o que ela pediu.

Não conseguia mais ficar ali, no meio daquele frio de lembranças roubadas e sonhos nunca realizados. Era demais para ela.

Suas asas não voltaram no instante em que pisou de volta na central, ela não esperava que voltassem. Vários cupidos arquejaram quando a viram com a aparência humana. Ela não se importou com nada disso.

Saiu correndo com Cake em seu encalço. Seus olhos passaram por cada um dos cupidos, procurando por Dalila. Precisava falar com ela.

— Ela não está.

Virou para trás. Tinha sido Eros. Ele já parecia esperá-la.

O diálogo que tiveram no limbo tinha sido real ou apenas fruto de sua imaginação?

— Não está? — repetiu.

— Por que acha que eu a mantive aqui por todo esse tempo? — ele perguntou, a aparência de um executivo de terno.

Talvez já o tivesse visto na Terra sem saber.

— Ela tinha que compensá-la por tudo de mal que causou, e falhou.

Eros seguiu para o seu escritório e Marlene foi atrás dele, sem pedir permissão ou ser chamada.

— Ela não merece ir para os Campos de Punição! — ela exclamou, sem importar-se de ser escutada.

— Não merece? — perguntou Eros — Ela quebrou as regras. Desgraçou não só a você, como toda a geração Black.

— Eu sou a vítima, tenho o direito de pedir por clemência! E quem desgraçou a geração Black não foi ela, foi a maldição jogada por vocês, deuses!

Sabia que tinha ido longe demais, mas não se importava.

Eros sentou-se em sua cadeira, sombrio.

— Clemência? Acha que está no sistema judiciário da Terra? — ele riu, debochado — Oh! Então você descobriu que os deuses não são justos? A justiça nem sempre é a melhor forma de limpar a bagunça de cupidos estúpidos como você e a sua amiga Dalila.

Marlene sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

Ele nunca tinha falado com ela daquela maneira.

— Eu deveria imaginar que isso aconteceria — ele parecia estar falando consigo mesmo — Você não deveria ter ido atrás de Morpheus. Eu não deveria ter permitido que se tornasse humana, os sonhos são perigosos desde o tempo dos semideuses.

Eros levantou o olhar para ela.

— Você vai retornar, é claro — ele disse — Conseguiu reunir o seu casal, como mandado, apesar de ter interferido na missão de outro cupido. Ninguém se machucou...

— Eu não vou voltar.

Ele pareceu surpreso pela primeira vez.

— Como assim não vai voltar? — ele perguntou, levantando-se da sua cadeira.

— Como os humanos dizem mesmo? Eu me demito! — ela exclamou — Você diz que me tornou cupido para anuviar o meu sofrimento, mas eu não precisava disso. Eu ia para o Elísio! Você fez isso para punir Dalila, essa é a verdade. Ela teve que encarar o erro do que ela fez, as memórias ainda na mente dela por todos esses anos. Ainda a mandou atrás de mim para ver o que poderia ser o neto dela!

— Está errada! — Eros retrucou, parecendo furioso — A mandei atrás de você para juntá-la com Sirius Black, para que ela consertasse o que ela fez.

— Como poderia saber? Vamos! Me diga! Como poderia saber que, depois de tantas décadas, a minha missão envolveria Sirius Black? Consultou o oráculo de Delfos? Não! Porque você não sabia! Tanto eu quanto Dalila permanecemos aqui por puro capricho seu!

— Tome cuidado com suas palavras, humana.

Ele dizia como se "humana" fosse um xingamento, mas na verdade era a habilidade de ter sentimentos que a impediam de se tornar o tipo de monstro que o deus do amor era.

— Eu vou voltar para a Terra como humana, para sempre. Eu não vou fugir do que sinto por ele, vou viver a vida que deveria ter vivido há muitos anos atrás — Marlene disse, quase que desafiando-o a contradizê-la — E então Dalila não poderá permanecer nos Campos de Punição porque ela terá conseguido! Ela terá se redimido! Ela ficará junto do amor da vida dela e, talvez em breve, do filho que vocês tiraram dela.

— Você só se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe: a sua barganha. Eles não têm uma única lembrança sua — Eros disse, lembrando-a maldosamente.

— Eu não preciso que eles se lembrem. Vou escrever a minha história de novo, do começo, e dessa vez do jeito certo.

Ela abriu a porta do escritório e saiu, sem esperar por sua resposta.

Sabia como os deuses eram cruéis, como Eros poderia amaldiçoar toda a sua linhagem, enviar alguém para separá-la de Sirius, castigá-la como fez com Dalila, mas ela não se importava.

Ser humana tinha a tornado invencível, sem medo. Nunca mais confiaria ou seguiria as ordens de um deus outra vez.

— Cake, me leve de volta — ela disse à amiga.

Todos os cupidos pareciam estar olhando para ela, mas não sabia dizer o porquê.

— Claro — Cake disse, parecendo admirada.

Já tinha amanhecido.

Não estava chovendo, mas Marlene sentiu os efeitos de ter voltado para casa sem um guarda chuva. Também sentiu os efeitos de não ter dormido.

Tirou a roupa e pôs-se debaixo do chuveiro de água quente para tentar relaxar o corpo. Talvez roubasse uma xícara de café da lanchonete, como já tinha feito tantas vezes com Tonks. Esperava ainda ter um emprego. Bom, se não tivesse, daria um jeito.

A lanchonete parecia ter acabado de abrir quando ela chegou. Era assim geralmente, já que ela não tinha a chave. Só uma vez que Tonks tinha dado a ela para que fechasse o estabelecimento, quando precisou sair mais cedo.

Ela estava reclamando, como sempre.

— Não dá para tomar conta de tudo sozinha, quando a minha mãe vai entender isso? — falava com um bule de café.

— Estão precisando de gente? — Marlene perguntou.

Tonks olhou para ela, franzindo o cenho.

— Ainda não abrimos — ela disse, por fim.

— Bom, a porta estava aberta, então... — deu de ombros.

— Minha mãe tinha contratado uma garçonete, mas ela não apareceu no dia que devia. Eu não sei, não consigo me lembrar muito bem, bebi demais ontem.

Bebeu. Claro.

— Eu estou precisando de emprego — ela comentou, como quem não quer nada — Se quiser, posso começar agora para te mostrar o que eu sei fazer. Aí, se você e a sua mãe toparem, vocês me contratam.

— Você tem atitude — elogiou Tonks, sorrindo — Gostei disso. Eu tenho um avental extra aqui, deixe-me pegá-lo para você.

Ela puxou uma das gavetas que geralmente ficavam vazias porque ela não tinha paciência para organizar as coisas em gavetas.

— Eu sinto que conheço você de algum lugar — disse Tonks, assim que ela vestiu o avental.

— Talvez tenhamos nos esbarrado na rua por aí, eu me mudei faz uns meses — respondeu Marlene.

A conversa delas foi interrompida quando a porta da frente se abriu.

— Bom, você disse que pode me mostrar o que pode fazer, então me impressione — disse Tonks, entregando um bloco de notas e caneta para ela — Essa frase ficou estranha, mas você entendeu.

Marlene paralisou um pouco quando viu de que grupo se tratava, sentindo o coração bater com força no peito. Ser humana às vezes era inconveniente, mas ela gostava. Respirou fundo e foi até eles.

— Bom dia, o que vão pedir? — ela perguntou, os olhos fixos no bloco de notas.

— O seu nome — respondeu Sirius, os olhos fixos nela.

Remus deu uma cotovelada no amigo, revirando os olhos.

É, aquela conversa era bem familiar para ela.

— Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso — Marlene provocou, apoiando-se na mesa.

— Um mocha, dois capuccinos e um expresso, por favor — Remus respondeu por todos.

— Eu já volto.

— Não demore — escutou Sirius dizer.

Tentou impedir que o seu sorriso ficasse muito evidente, mas Tonks a olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Deixa que eu entrego os pedidos, preciso mesmo ir falar com o meu namorado — ela disse, vendo-a ir direto para a máquina de café.

— Como quiser — respondeu Marlene.

— Já serviu em uma lanchonete antes? — perguntou Tonks.

— A gente faz uns bicos — deu de ombros, vaga.

Foi o suficiente para ela. Ia organizar as xícaras em uma bandeja, mas Tonks pegou-as por cima.

— Eu não me dou bem com bandeja — ela argumentou, uma leve coloração vermelha envergonhada surgindo em suas bochechas.

— Eu te ajudo — Marlene ofereceu-se, pegando as outras duas xícaras do mesmo jeito, para deixá-la mais confortável.

James ficava olhando para o relógio e para a porta a cada dois segundos, parecendo nervoso.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou Marlene, como quem não quer nada, pondo o café à sua frente, enquanto Tonks e Remus se cumprimentavam com um beijo.

— Ele só está esperando a namoradinha dele — respondeu Sirius por ele, sem olhar para o café, que Marlene errou de propósito.

— Mais alguma coisa? — ela perguntou diretamente para ele.

— Seu telefone.

Tonks pegou o guardanapo de pano de cima da mesa e bateu com força na cabeça de Sirius.

— Se você ficar perturbando-a, ela não vai querer trabalhar aqui — ela reclamou.

— Que nada, eu já amei esse emprego — Marlene deu uma piscadinha para ele, antes de afastar-se da mesa.

— Moça, você trocou as xícaras.

Remus olhou repreensor para Sirius, Peter apenas observava a tudo perdido, e James estava em outro planeta, olhando pela janela da lanchonete.

— Você consegue trocar sozinho — ele disse.

— Não tem problema — respondeu Marlene, ajeitando a mesa — Prontinho.

James esbarrou na mesa quando se levantou, quase derrubando o café dos amigos.

— Presta atenção, Prongs! — reclamou Remus.

— Ela chegou — ele disse, nervoso.

Não precisava perguntar para saber que estava falando de Lily, que atravessou a porta logo depois, acompanhada de Dorcas.

O dia não era frio como quando apareceu por ali pela primeira vez, apesar da chuva do dia anterior. Na verdade, era bem ensolarado. Lily foi direto na mesa deles para beijar o namorado.

Eles pareciam muito felizes. Agora Marlene sabia como era.

— Dois capuccinos, você já sabe — Dorcas fez um gesto para Tonks.

Ela parecia ter superado que o antigo crush dela estava com outra pessoa.

— Eu faço — Marlene se ofereceu, afastando-se antes que Tonks pudesse dizer algo.

Escondeu-se atrás da máquina de café, observando como as xícaras se preenchiam lentamente. Ela nunca pensou que poderia ser tão feliz sendo humana, apenas servindo cafés, em vez de juntar casais impossíveis.

Pôs uma mão na boca para impedir que a sua gargalhada de felicidade saísse tão alta.

— Você não me disse seu nome.

Marlene soltou um grito de susto, que fez com que Tonks se aproximasse rapidamente, escorregando pelo chão.

— Sirius! Pare de azará-la! — ela começou a bater nele — Aqui é a área dos funcionários.

— Eu só perguntei o nome dela! — Sirius tentou se defender, indignado.

Marlene puxou uma folha do bloco de notas e escreveu nela.

— Se eu te der meu número, você vai me deixar em paz? — ela perguntou.

— Por enquanto — ele respondeu.

Tonks voltou a levantar as sobrancelhas para ela, que apenas ignorou, dando a folha para ele.

— Agora vai embora! — ela empurrou-o, seguindo o exemplo da amiga.

Voltou para a máquina de café para terminar os pedidos de Lily e Dorcas.

— Isso é muito estranho — disse Tonks — Sirius estava bem triste e aí você chegou e ele tá com um humor ótimo.

— É mesmo? — Marlene perguntou, fingindo falta de interesse.

— Você é algum tipo de bruxa?

Não, ex-cupido.

— Talvez — ela brincou.

— Venha, eu vou te apresentar as minhas amigas — disse Tonks, pegando as xícaras.

Elas já se conheciam bem demais, só não se lembravam.

Se algum dia, ela voltasse a encontrar Dalila, diria a ela que não estava errada, que não era culpa dela. Ela não errou em se apaixonar. Era impossível que Marlene e Órion fossem almas gêmeas porque, se fosse assim, eles não teriam se apaixonado. Tinha sido assim com Remus e Tonks, era assim que as coisas funcionavam, independente de como Eros queria que fosse.

A alma gêmea de Marlene era Sirius, e isso só tinha sido possível por causa dela. De _Dalila_.


End file.
